


Gift Day

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: It's Gift Day!





	Gift Day

“It’s Gift Day, Yeol.”  
Chanyeol stares into Kyungsoo eyes, back and forth at small box in front of his nose.  
“There’s no such a thing as Gift Day, Soo…”  
“Come on, my arm hurt.”  
Chanyeol snaps back into reality and starts to grins for ear to ear. He took the black box without any accessory or cute ribbon with his right hand, while the other hand sneakily pull Kyungsoo into his lap.  
“YAH!”  
“Shut it.”  
The box is abandon, while these two enjoying each other company, making out on the couch.  
“Happy Whatever Day too Babe,” Chanyeol handed his gift, an envelope, a thin one. They refuse to leave each other warm embrace, lazily slouching on the couch. Chanyeol’s hair is sticking out while Kyungsoo’s neck starts to bloom purple at some spots. Kyungsoo leans to his tall lover, take and open the envelope while the others works on his gift.   
“Yeol…”  
“Soo…”  
They called each other names almost in sync, facing each other, after opened their gift respectively.  
They look into each other eyes, and smile simultaneously.  
“YES!”, they shout together before Kyungsoo throw himself into Chanyeol arms, causing the box and the envelope fall from their grips, giggling together.  
The content from both gifts peeking out, small card from the envelope and box with rings and tiny notes:  
“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, totally nonsense. I miss Chansoo..


End file.
